British Co. Elites
The British Co. Elites The British Co. Elites is the newest British fighting force. With nearly 200 members in a week, it is by far one of the most successful growing guilds. It is led by Minister of Warfare Sven Daggersteel and currently holds the most important British Delegates including Prime Minister Jonathan Goldtimbers, and the King himself! History After the Post-Paradoxian War ended, England felt it needed a new fighting force to protect itself against the growing Spanish menace. Seeking to regain himself, Sven Daggersteel created a new guild with the help of the Lord Chancellor. It is currently the powerhouse of the British Empire, holding many of the battles against the "Casa di Royale". The British Co. Elites housed many elite members, including Blake, Christopher, Charles, William Seasteel, Sam Seavane, Jack Stormrage, William Sharkskull, and many others. Before its downfall, close to POTCO's end, the British Co. Elites were an unmatched Roleplay Guild, one of Great Britain's finest Guilds to ever be created. The British Co. Elites were known most for defending Irelands shores in the Invasion of Ireland, a war waged by Pearson Wright to attack Britain's homeland. Minister Sven Daggersteel ordered all his Sea Lords to rally up the Navy, by doing that every Navy ship stationed anywhere in the world would come to Ireland to make a huge effort of defense. After the British Co. Elites sored through its prime, Sven felt it was necessary to step down due to the inactivity of the Guild. Sven wanted to give the younger men a chance to lead, but sadly POTCO's end was unseen until the post in September. By POTCO's end, all the Royal Navy men joined Co. Black Guard, to celebrate one last day together before the end. Present Day The Guild is currently gaining new recruits every day, it also fights the Spanish once in a while in various types of combat, at sea, or at land. The Guild is ran by Sven Daggersteel, whom always managed to come online every day to keep the Guild in order. He himself could not have made a guild alone, it was his friends and fellow Brit's that helped him gain the confidence to rebuild England. Member Database King John Breasly of England* Princess Amelia of England* #Johnathan Goldtimbers #Sven Daggersteel #Blake Stewart #Charles #Jack Stormrage Notable Members *John Breasly (King, George Augustus II) *Johnny Goldtimbers (Prime Minister, Giovanni El Elegido Del Mar Goldtimbers) *Sven Daggersteel (Minister of Warfare, Nathaniel Joseph Garland) *Blake (First Sea Lord, Blake Stewart) *Christopher (Second Sea Lord, James Goldtimbers) *Charles (Third Sea Lord, Charles) *Jack Stormrage (Fourth Sea Lord, Jack Stormrage) *William Seasteel (Rank N/A, William de' Medici) *Joseph Bluehound (Colonel, Joseph Bluehound) *Andrew (Lt. Colonel, Andrew Lawrence) *Eric (Major General, Eric Hullbatten) *Hannah Bluefeather *Nate Crestbreaker(General of EITC Third Division) Ranking System ~ Note: The Field Marshall rank can be given to any officer that leads an elite unit. ~ EITC/British Third Division The EITC division is under command of General Nathaniel Crestbreaker, and overseen by the Minister of Warfare, Sven Daggersteel. There are 9 Platoons with 3 seven-man squads adding up to 21 soldiers and 2 officers for each Platoon. Colonel's lead Platoons, with Lt. Colonel's assiting them. Majors/Captains lead Squads, Lieutenants/Sergeants assist in squads, while Corporals/Privates serve in Squads. Cadets have to go through lethal training to serve in the Division, and are the best of the best. They are second only to the EITC/British Special Forces. Sign up here. The EITC/British Special Forces The Special Forces were made by Sven Daggersteel in 1743. During the Paradoxian war Sven needed the top notch men for combat, specifically at Sea. Although Sven would love Sea abilities, his men were quite finesse in land attacks and land missions. After the Paradoxian War, the Special Forces were disbanded due to insufficiant funds. Britain was bankrupt from the war. Now, Sven Daggersteel has made the Special Forces active again due to the economy booming. The Special Forces are considered the best fighting force in Great Britain. For more information, please visit this page. The English Armada The English Armada is the strongest Naval force on Earth. It is lead by Minister of Warfare Sven Daggersteel himself, with the Noble Thunder as Flagship. It is comprised of several smaller sub-divisions, or fleets, each led by a Sea Lord. Sea Lords #Blake Stewart #Charles #Christopher #Sam Seavane The Home Guard The Home Fleet is the strongest Fleet in England. Led personally by Minister Daggersteel. Ship(s): *HMS Noble Thunder - Minister of Warfare Nathaniel Joseph Garland II - Flagship *HMS Black Destroyer - Prime Minister Jonathan Goldtimbers - Pride of the Fleet *HMS Black Hawk - Second Sea Lord James Goldtimbers *HMS Poseidon (Sea Trident) - Colonel Tyler Anthony Wellington Training The British Co. Elites held elite training cycles. Always led by the highest officer online, BCE held elite trainings ever day. Training on POTCO was a legacy carried on from Pablo Swordmaster, all the way to the Co. Black Guard, now here. Training was always held every week, with about 10-15 people. Please view this page for more. Gallery/Videos Screenshot 2012-11-17 16-30-55.jpg|Some of the Black Guard aboard the Pride of the Fleet. Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 4.30.33 PM.png|The British Navy awaiting orders. Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 4.29.33 PM.png|The Royal Navy messing with Sven Daggersteel for fun! Sven immediately ducks for cover! Screen shot 2012-11-17 at 4.29.41 PM.png|Awaiting orders! News November 24, 1745 England pushes out Spanish forces out of the Irish hills, and harbor. Ireland has now become safe to be inhabited by fellow Natives. Fierce fighting took place, but one thing is for sure, NOTHING, can take something away from his Majesty or the British Royal Navy. Taking Ireland was just like claiming a Bone from an angry Dog...the Royale Co. Navy did its job and made Spain suffer in defeat. December 30, 1745 No longer faced by the Spanish threat, Minister Daggersteel and his men build up an organized military. 5 Platoons made up of the most highly trained militiary in POTCO. Crossbones, Stewart, the Ministers son William, Charles Sailsbury, and Christopher. Naval fleets were formed as well, making the Royale Co. Navy the most elite fighting force on Earth. '' February 18, 1746 ''The British go to Russia and fight off its fleet. The British have had no casualties, leaving the Russians with no Navy. The British used the Noble Thunder, while later on First Sea Lord Maxamillion launched the Golden Rose. The current Tsar of this battle was Jack Goldwrecker. '' ''March 1, 1746 The Guild name has been accepted, the current Guild name is "British Co. Elites". A new era has begun since the name has been approved, the morale of many men has been raised. '' ''March 24, 1746 Only one Sea Lord remains, as Sven Daggersteel chooses new candidates for the positions of Sea Lords. '' ''April 3, 1746 The Special Forces are in commission again and are requesting new troops. The Special Forces are currently enlisting troops. For more info on the Special Forces, click here. The Sea Lords have been updated and are now on the boards list. '' ''The day Sven Daggersteel was born has been celebrated throughout Great Britain and the Caribbean! ''April 17, 2013'' The first battle of the new war, waged by Pearson Wright, was won by Britain. Amazing work was done by every man on the Noble Thunder who fearlessly fought against the deadly Spanish. '' ''June 1st, 2013 Sven Daggersteel has stepped down from England, waging a major chaotic crisis throught the English Isles. '' ''January 19th, 2014 British Hall Of Fame page now officially done! An article open for the whole world to see! '' ''British Hall Of Fame